Blackout
by I-AM-CHUCK-BASS
Summary: Et, un beau jour, Draco se réveille sur le toit de sa résidence universitaire de POUDLARD en caleçon, une seule chaussette au pied, les cheveux carbonisés, une clé à la main, amnésique. Totalement amnésique. Que s'est-il passé ? Mais…attendez…sait-il au moins encore qui il est ? !
1. Blackout

**TITRE : **Blackout

**RESUME :** Et, un beau jour, Draco se réveille sur le toit de sa résidence universitaire de POUDLARD en caleçon, une seule chaussette au pied, les cheveux carbonisés, une clé à la main, amnésique. Totalement amnésique. Que s'est-il passé ? Mais…attendez…sait-il au moins encore qui il est ? !

**GENRE : **Humor/Romance. **UA.**

**RATING : **K+

**NOTE : **Un grand merci à A-Translator & Melyssa :)

* * *

**[POV du Poisson Rouge]**

.

La première pensée qui me vînt en tête fut que le matelas était loin d'être confortable. Il était même assez dur, assez granuleux. Un peu comme du…_béton _?

J'ouvris un œil. La seconde suivante, une lumière vive m'agressa de plein fouet la rétine, me forçant à le refermer.

« 'ain, fermez la fenêtre ! » marmonnais-je tout en tâtant tout autour de moi, à la recherche d'une couverture à rabattre sur ma tête.

Sauf qu'il n'y avait pas de couverture. Je soupirais en tentant à nouveau de rouvrir les yeux. Et cette fois-ci, la première chose sur laquelle mes yeux se posèrent fut un pigeon gris boiteux roucoulant juste devant moi.

« AH ! » hurlais-je en me redressant d'un coup, faisant fuir l'animal qui me donna, au passage, un coup d'aile dans le nez.

Je regardais tout autour de moi, ahuri.

Et en effet, le matelas était loin d'être confortable étant donné que j'étais couché sur un sol goudronné. Je me levais en titubant puis fis le tour de ce qui semblait être une petite cour. Mais, à y voir de plus près, (et surtout à en constater comme le paysage n'était peuplé que de toitures) je me rendis très vite compte que l'endroit où je tournais en rond n'était autre qu'un toit d'immeuble.

_Bon sang mais qu'est-ce que je foutais ici ? !_

Totalement paniqué, je me passais la main dans les cheveux et un petit objet fin glissa de ma paume jusqu'au sol. Je me baissais furtivement pour le ramasser, comme craignant que quelqu'un me le ravisse. C'était une clé dorée accompagnée d'un petit étui en plastique où l'on pouvait lire « Local B ». Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire « Local B » ? Etait-ce le nom de l'immeuble ? Du toit ?

Et, d'ailleurs, _comment_ ai-je atterri sur ce toit ? !

Je me mis à chercher, à me creuser la tête, à faire fonctionner mes méninges jusqu'à surchauffe… rien.

Absolument rien ne me revenait. Le seul lointain souvenir me venant en tête n'était autre que le pigeon de tout à l'heure me regardant droit dans les yeux.

C'était de la folie. De la folie à l'état pur. Je n'étais même pas fichu de me rappeler comment, par quels moyens, pourquoi, à la suite de quoi je me suis retrouvé à roupiller ici, le soleil me cramant la peau comme dans un four. Je soupirais en tentant d'organiser mes idées puis entrepris de glisser la clé dans ma poche, le temps d'estimer ce que je devais faire.

Sauf que je n'avais pas de poches. Baissant les yeux sur ce que je portais, je découvris avec stupeur que je n'étais vêtu que d'un pauvre caleçon noir Dim, une seule chaussette rouge trouée au pied droit.

_Ok, allez, réveille-toi. Réveille-toi, c'est bon, sors de ce fichu cauchemar._

Je me pinçais quatre fois de suite. Ca ne pouvait pas être réel. J'étais sur un toit d'immeuble, pratiquement à poil, une seule chaussette au pied. Tout ceci n'était qu'un vilain cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller d'une seconde à l'autre. Oui, il n'y avait pas de quoi s'inquiéter. Je nageais en pleine hallucination.

Et j'allais me réveiller. D'un moment à l'autre.

Pas de quoi s'inquiéter.

…

Allez, réveille-toi, réveille-toi, _réveille-toi_, REVEILLE-TOI !

Allez, s'il te plaît… ? S'il te plaît… ? S'il te plaît qui, d'ailleurs ?

Bon sang, comment est-ce que je m'appelle ? !

* * *

**[POV de l'Ex pas très rancunière]**

.

La nouvelle s'était répandue dans tout POUDLARD à la vitesse du son. La bande de Malfoy avait ligoté Ronald Weasley à l'un des poteaux de l'entrée de l'université, tout nu, une petite chaussette rouge enfilée sur sa… - comme c'était prévenant de leur part, d'ailleurs. J'ai appris ça par Parvati. Enfin, j'ai dû deviner parce qu'elle riait tellement en me le disant qu'elle n'était quasiment pas capable d'aligner cinq mots cohérents.

Je ne savais pas si je devais en rire moi aussi ou avoir de la peine pour lui. Voyez, une petite-amie totalement saine de corps et d'esprit ayant surpris son copain au lit avec une autre fille aurait sauté sur cette occasion pour lui rigoler au nez et lui pourrir sa réputation – qui n'était déjà pas très glorieuse. Sauf que non, j'avais tout de même de la peine pour lui.

A neuf heures, les photos circulaient déjà sur tous les portables de l'établissement.

Angelina me l'a envoyée vers neuf heures dix. On pouvait y voir ce cher Ron saucissonné à l'un des quatre pilonnes de l'entrée, ses petits bourrelets disgracieux mis à rude épreuve, son machin pointant en solitaire au milieu des cordes recouvert d'une petite capuche en laine rouge adéquat. Ses cheveux roux avaient été attachés en deux petites couettes palmiers jaillissant sur le haut de son crâne. J'ai du rire pendant au moins douze minutes, juste avant que Severus Rogue ne se racle la gorge, derrière mon dos.

« Mlle Granger. »

Je me suis redressée à la seconde et ai jeté mon portable dans le fond de mon sac avant de me retourner, au garde-à-vous. Rogue était le Président de la Commission de Discipline et de Projet de POUDLARD (CDPP) dont je faisais partie. Lorsqu'il fouinait dans les couloirs, en général, c'était qu'un élève n'allait pas tarder à se faire éjecter de l'université.

« Oui, Monsieur. » ai-je répondu religieusement en faisant de mon possible pour ne pas que mes pensées dévient sur l'image de mon ex affublé de deux petites couettes.

« Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'un évènement grave et extrêmement dégradant s'est déroulé hier soir, lors d'une de ces soirées étudiantes. »

« Euh… »

Rogue a tourné la tête de côté, l'air de ne pas croire une seule seconde que j'ignorais ce qui s'était passé.

« Ronald Weasley…ce nom ne vous évoque rien ? »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire bêtement, revoyant très nettement cette chaussette rouge pixélisée sur l'écran de mon portable. Voyant que je me retenais de rire aux larmes, Rogue roula méprisamment des yeux.

« Je vois que l'évènement ne vous est pas étranger. Vous ne devriez pas rire, cependant. Mr Weasley s'est plaint à la Commission et menace de porter plainte si les fautifs ne sont pas virés de nos locaux sur-le-champ. Vous savez comme moi que nous évitons à tout prix les scandales ; il faut donc que cette histoire soit réglée au plus vite, sans une seule éclaboussure, et avant la fin de la matinée, si possible. Allez donc me chercher Draco Malfoy de ce pas et ramenez-le-moi tout de suite dans la salle de CDPP. Lui et son petit groupe ne passeront plus entre les mailles du filet, à partir de maintenant. »

Et il pivota mécaniquement sur ses talons, mettant fin à la discussion.

* * *

**[POV de Fernando. Ou de Bruce. ****Ou d'Edward. Ou de Stacy. Ou de...]**

.

Alors je ne sais pas si vous vous rendez compte à quel point la folie a été poussée à son comble, à présent. Récapitulons un peu :

- Je suis sur un toit, quelque part

- En caleçon

- Une seule chaussette au pied (trouée, en plus)

- Je ne me souviens pas de la manière dont j'y suis arrivé

- Je ne me souviens même plus de rien concernant la soirée, la journée, la semaine, le mois, l'année, la décennie dernière

- Je ne sais _même pas_ mon propre prénom

Harry ? Peter ? Paul ? Jack ? Igor ? Aubergine ? Chlorophylle ? Céphalosporine ?

Déjà que le soleil ne me faisait pas de cadeau, il fallait _en plus_ que j'oublie mon identité.

Qui étais-je ? Un Humain ? Un Martien ? Voyez-vous, je _sav__ais_ ce qu'était un martien bizarrement. Je m'en rappelais. C'étaient ces petits êtres verts censés vivre sur une autre planète que la notre où ils communiquent par télépathie et couchaient tous ensemble dans la joie et l'entente. Je savais ce qu'était coucher. Je savais ce qu'était une planète. Je m'en souvenais. Mais quant à me souvenir de mon propre nom…vide intersidéral – et je savais ce qu'était intersidéral.

Ce n'était peut-être que les après-coups d'une gueule de bois. Une gueule de bois bien lourde. Peut-être avais-je bu quelque chose de trop fort hier et que la conséquence était une brève perte de la mémoire. Est-ce que je buvais en général, au fait ? Est-ce que la personne que j'étais hier était habituée à boire ? Qui étais-je hier ? Est-ce que j'existais, hier ? Et est-ce que 'hier' existait ? Y avait-il eu un 'hier' ? Ou était-ce la fin du monde et j'étais le seul être vivant sur Terre ?

_OK Christopher, on se calme. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde et même si c'était la fin du monde, tu ne vas pas te laisser décomposer sur cette terrasse pleine de crottes de pigeons._

Ouais, pas faux. Il fallait que je sorte d'ici. Je regardais tout autour de moi à la recherche d'une quelconque issue de secours et repérait, cachée derrière une grosse cheminée en brique rouge, une porte blindée. Mes yeux se remplirent d'étoiles d'espoir tandis que je courrais vers la porte qui me donnerait sans doute des réponses à ce blackout complet. Peut-être allais-je me rappeler de la configuration des lieux en rentrant à l'intérieur dans ce fameux immeuble. Peut-être que mes informations vitales – nom, prénom, date de naissance, âge – allaient me revenir tout d'un coup une fois entré. Peut-être, peut-être, peut-être.

Peut-être n'allais-je pas rester comme un con devant cette porte blindée grise fermée de l'intérieur à tambouriner comme un malade pour que, peut-être – et dans l'hypothèse que je n'étais effectivement pas le seul être vivant sur Terre –, quelqu'un m'ouvre.

* * *

**[POV de l'esclave de Rogue]**

.

« Nan, il est pas là. » me cracha Theodore Nott en ouvrant à peine la porte de leur chambre. « C'est pour quoi ? »

« Il est convoqué à la Commission de Discipline immédiatement. »

Le brun eut un lent sourire, se remémorant apparemment la compilation des meilleurs moments de leur soirée bizutage. Il s'appuya contre la porte et j'en profitais pour lancer un coup d'œil furtif à l'intérieur de la petite pièce, pour bien vérifier que Draco Malfoy ne s'y trouvait pas. Quelque part dans la chambre, Blaise Zabini nous grogna de nous taire.

« Il est pas rentré ce matin. »

« Et est-ce que tu saurais où je peux le trouver ? »

« J'sais pas, moi. » bailla-t-il avant de me claquer la porte au nez.

Toujours un plaisir de traiter avec eux.

Je soupirais en fermant les yeux. De toute façon, il ne devait pas se trouver bien loin. La moitié du quatrième étage de la résidence B était occupée par sa clique, à savoir Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini, Pansy Parkinson et Astoria Greengrass. Je savais, par leurs emplois du temps, qu'ils avaient tous cours l'après-midi. Les probabilités étaient donc fortes pour qu'ils soient tous en train de profiter de leur grasse-matinée, Draco y compris. Au chaud, dans leur lit, pendant que les autres travaillent.

« Quoi ? » aboya Pansy Parkinson sans prendre la peine d'ouvrir la porte.

« Est-ce que Draco serait là ? »

« C'est qui ? »

Je me raclais la gorge, sachant que la réponse n'allait pas plaire.

« Hum, Hermione Granger. »

Il y eut un couinement puis un grincement et la porte fut ouverte à la volée, un nuage de parfum m'agressant le nez tandis que la figure ensommeillée de Pansy émergeait, ses yeux verts me creusant à la perceuse.

« Peut-on savoir ce que tu _fous_ ici ? »

« Le CDPP l'a convoqué, voilà ce que je _fous_ ici. »

Pansy eut un rire méprisant.

« Oh ! Et en quel honneur ? »

« Le…disons, pour ce qu'il s'est passé avec Ronald Weasley hier soir. »

Pansy était maintenant hilare.

« Pour_ ça _? ! »

« Ce n'est tout de même pas rien. » répliquais-je.

Elle roula des yeux.

« De toute façon, il n'est pas là. »

J'inspectais tout de même le peu que je pouvais entrevoir. Elle ouvrit alors sa porte en grand, d'un seul coup.

« Il-n'est-PAS-là. » répéta-t-elle. « Est-ce suffisant où faut-il que tes chiens de chasse reniflent son odeur pour l'attester ? »

« Sans façon. Ton parfum empeste tellement que tu pourrais les intoxiquer. »

De retour dans les méandres des couloirs, je me creusais la tête pour ne pas que Rogue me hurle dessus si jamais je revenais dans son bureau sans sa « commande ». Avoir été admise dans la Commission de POUDLARD, ça avait du bon comme du mauvais. Être au courant des évènements en premier, cumuler des avantages, avoir des réductions à la cafèt', aménager soi-même son emploi du temps, avoir un semblant de pouvoir lors des Commission de Discipline pouvaient entre autre entrer dans la catégorie « bon ». Être l'esclave attitré de Rogue occupait par contre l'intégralité de la catégorie « mauvais ». Il fallait dire que cet homme abusait de son pouvoir, par moment. La dernière fo…

_Attendez._

Arrivé à l'intersection du couloir des ascenseurs et de celui menant aux portes battantes ouvrant le couloir de la Bande à Malfoy, je tendis l'oreille. Mais… Mais oui… ! C'était bien des cris… ! _Oh mon Dieu_ !

Me référant toujours à ce vague son de voix étouffée semblant venir d'en haut, je montais les escaliers menant au dernier étage. Et plus j'avançais, plus les cris devenaient distincts. Lorsque j'atteignis le palier du cinquième étage, je pus alors déchiffrer une voix masculine s'écriant :

« …suis coincé ici ! A l'aide ! Quelqu'un ! Venez m'aider ! Au secours ! Punaise mais tout le monde est sourd ou quoi ? ! »

Je levais les yeux vers la porte blindée menant au toit, tombant des nues en reconnaissant cette voix. Non mais dites-moi que je _rêve_ !

Draco Malfoy était coincé sur le toit ? !

* * *

**[POV de Robinson Crusoé – Note : je **_**sais**_** qui est Robinson Crusoé] **

.

« Punaise mais tout le monde est sourd ou quoi ? ! » hurlais-je en abattant une dernière fois mon poing contre la porte qui me démolissait la main depuis près de dix minutes.

Alors ça y était. J'étais condamné à vivre ici, sous le supplice des rayons de soleil brûlant, en caleçon et chaussette, ignorant le nom que ma mère – si mère, il y avait – m'a donné. Etait-ce là mon destin ? Me laisser mourir sur ce toit jusqu'à ce que les vautours aient raison de mon cadavre languissant ?

Etait-ce ma destinée ?!

Peut-être était-ce bien la fin du monde. La fin de toute forme de vie. Mis à part moi. Peut-être que le Robinson qui vivait dans mon corps, quelques heures plus tôt, avait tellement commis de fautes dans sa vie que son purgatoire avait été différent de tous les autres humains sur Terre. Peut-être que j'en pâtissais de toutes les bêtises qu'il avait pu faire. Peut-être que cet alter-ego mesquin, cruel, vicieux, savait qu'il allait disparaître la veille et qu'il en avait profité pour faire les pires horreurs et provoquer ainsi la colère des dieux.

« CE N'EST PAS DE MA FAUTE ! » hurlais-je au ciel. « CE N'EST PAS MOI QUI AI FAIT TOUT CA ! JE VOUS LE JURE ! JE SUIS INNOCENT ! JE NE SAIS _MÊME PAS_ COMMENT EST-CE QUE JE M'APPELLE ! »

Je tombais à genoux sous le coup de l'émotion, à seulement deux doigts de pleurer. Puis, relevant mes bras vers le ciel, abattu :

« JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE, REVISEZ VOTRE JUGEMENT, JE NE SUIS PAS COUPABLE ! CE N'EST PAS MOI ! JE FERAIS TOUT CE QUE VOUS VOUDREZ : TOUT ! MAIS S'IL VOUS PLAÎT, NE M'ABANDON… »

« Tu t'entraînes pour ce que tu vas dire devant la Commission ? » fit une voix juste derrière moi.

Je me retournais d'un seul coup et la première chose que je vis, ce fut la porte blindée ouverte. La deuxième fut la jeune fille brune qui se trouvait juste à côté, le soleil se déversant sur son visage, ses boucles caramel tombant sur ses épaules.

Ce fut trop pour mon petit cœur.

Les larmes aux yeux, je me jetais sur elle et la serrait dans mes bras, la soulevant même du sol, le tout en ne pouvant m'arrêter de répéter « Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci… ». Je ne savais pas si elle était la divinité qui devait venir me délivrer de cette agonie mais, dans le doute, je me suis tout de même agenouillé devant elle, front contre terre.

« Merci d'avoir considéré ma complainte. Je vous serais reconnaissant à vie – enfin, à vie… Même si on est censé être morts, ça reste une expression. Enfin, bref, sachez que ma dévotion pour vous est toute… »

« Bon sang mais qu'est-ce qui te prends, Malfoy ? ! » hurla-t-elle en sautant en arrière tandis que je lui embrassais les pieds.

Je relevais lentement la tête en tiquant.

« M-Malfoy ? » répétais-je.

Elle me regardait comme si j'étais profondément atteint.

« Oui, Malfoy, Draco Malfoy » répéta-t-elle lentement.

Je me redressais complètement, les sourcils froncés.

« Draco Malfoy ? »

Là, elle éclata de rire et je me sentis obligé de rire aussi, histoire de ne pas passer pour un con et remettre les dieux en colère.

« Tu te fous de ma gueule. » me dit-elle en s'arrêtant brusquement.

J'ouvris la bouche comme un poisson rouge.

Et il me vînt à l'idée qu'elle n'était peut-être pas une divinité. Que je n'étais peut-être pas dans un purgatoire mais tout simplement sur un toit, bloqué. Que cette personne m'ayant laissé la responsabilité de ce corps affublé d'un caleçon et d'une chaussette se prénommait sans doute Draco Malfoy – drôle de nom d'ailleurs mais, au fond, qu'est-ce que j'en savais ? Et que je passais peut-être pour un débile, à cet instant net et précis.

« Ouais, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je rigolais ! » m'exclamais-je d'une voix hilare en lui tapant amicalement l'épaule.

Elle considéra ma main comme si elle avait vu le monstre de Loch Ness – _comment se faisait-il que je me souvienne de cette légende et PAS de la manière dont j'avais atterri __sur ce foutu toit ? ! _– puis reposa ses yeux sur moi, totalement ahurie.

« Tu te fous _vraiment_ de ma gueule. » articula-t-elle lentement.

Je clignais des yeux, ne sachant pourtant pas ce que j'avais fait de travers.

« Que-quoi, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sa mâchoire se décrocha presque lorsqu'elle me dévisagea pendant les cinq secondes suivantes puis elle secoua soudainement la tête.

« Hum, peu importe. Si tu veux jouer au plus débile – et, franchement, avec ton accoutrement, je ne vois pas trop le but de t'enfoncer – c'est ton problème. Toujours est-il que tu es convoqué à la CDPP par Rogue. »

Convoqué ? CDPP ? Rogue ? Je dus avoir l'air de nager dans la soupe car elle précisa :

« Rapport à ce qui s'est passé hier, avec Ronald. Est-ce que ça te reviens ? » ajouta-t-elle avec une pointe de moquerie dans la voix.

« Aah oui, Ronald. Oui oui, ça me revient. Exactement. » fis-je immédiatement en hochant la tête.

Là, un certain Ronald ajouté à la liste, je nageais en eaux profondes. Prière de s'adresser à l'ancien Draco Malfoy pour toutes réclamations ! Merci.

« …Et tu ferais peut-être mieux de mettre un pantalon ou quelque chose histoire de ne pas aggraver ton cas. »

« Ah ? Tu crois ? » fis-je sans réfléchir.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à ma tenue quasi inexistante puis relevais les yeux vers mon interlocutrice. Celle-ci avait l'air de ne pas en mener plus large que moi.

Question de minutes pour que je sois démasqué.

« Oui, bien sûr. Je vais tout de suite en mettre. » m'empressais-je de dire.

Elle haussa à nouveau des sourcils, estomaquée.

« Bon sang ce que tu peux être bizarre, Malfoy. »

Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Malfoy. Imprime ça, Crusoé, imprime ! Parce qu'il ne va pas falloir que tu l'oublies, ce nom.

Elle dévala les escaliers puis disparut rapidement à l'angle. Je fermais la porte du toit derrière moi. Il faisait un peu plus frais à l'intérieur, Dieu merci. Une fois arrivé en bas des marches, je regardais tout autour de moi. Une porte battante verte se trouvait un peu plus loin à ma droite, un couloir tapissé de porte se trouvait à ma gauche et devant moi, une cage d'ascenseur – je savais ce qu'était une…OK, j'arrête – me faisait face. Quelques questions techniques s'imposèrent alors à moi.

- Où étais-je, si ce n'était pas la fin du monde ?

- Où étais-je censé aller ?

- Où habitait ce Malfoy pour que j'aille lui voler un pantalon ?

Mais la plus importante de toutes restait tout de même la quatrième :

- Combien de temps allais-je tenir dans ce corps en tant qu'imposteur ?

* * *

**Tout nouveau, tout beau. J'espère que ça a plu... dix chapitres sont prévus, si tout va bien ! **

**Xo,**

**IACB.**


	2. Faites entrer l'accusé

**Oui, je suis toujours vivante – avouez que vous en avez douté quelques secondes. Juste qu'avec les cours etc, je ne savais plus trop où donner de la tête. **

**Mais je suis toujours vivante, hein. Ne vous inquiétez pas.**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

* * *

**[POV du Roux]**

.

Disons que depuis la naissance, je n'ai pas de chance. Et plus je grandis, plus le sort prend plaisir à s'acharner sur moi. Il a du y avoir une fée qui, à ma naissance, s'est penchée sur mon berceau pour m'apporter protection et grâces. Mais, rebutée de voir trois petits cheveux roux sur mon crâne lisse et dégarni de nouveau-né, ses plans changèrent brusquement et elle me condamna à être le bouc-émissaire attitré partout où j'allais, de la maternelle à la Terminale. Et pourquoi s'arrêter en si bon chemin ? A l'université aussi.

Pourtant, j'ai essayé de faire fuir cette malchance. J'ai essayé. Par tous les moyens. Rien à faire. Il faut toujours que je sois au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Coincé dans une poubelle alors que les éboueurs s'apprêtent à la ramasser. Coincé dans les toilettes d'un restaurant s'apprêtant à fermer. Coincé dans le vide, tout en haut de la plus haute grande roue du parc d'attraction, parce que mon siège – et, notez bien, pas le siège d'un autre : mon siège – s'est dévissé et menace de me balancer dans le néant. Coincé au milieu de la chaussée, les quatre fers en l'air après avoir glissé sur mes lacets défaits, alors qu'une armée de voitures fonce à 80 à l'heure sur moi.

Ce genre de choses banales, quoi.

Même topo la nuit dernière. Je suis passé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Il a fallu qu'en descendant les escaliers de ma résidence universitaire pour me rendre à celle de Lavender je me rende compte que j'avais laissé mon portable sur ma table de nuit, il a fallu que je remonte pour le prendre et il a encore fallu que je redescende pour que mon chemin croise celui de la bande de Malfoy, totalement éméchée, pile à l'entrée de l'université. Comprenez bien que si j'avais pris mon portable avec moi, quelques minutes plus tôt, rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé.

Mais ça aurait été trop simple. Oui, bien trop simple.

C'était nettement plus marrant de voir Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, leur haleine empestant l'alcool, m'empoigner chacun fermement par un bras pour me coller à l'un des pilonnes en pierre de l'entrée. Nettement plus hilarant de voir Astoria Greengrass me déshabiller avec la ferveur d'une groupie enragée déshabillant son idole. Nettement plus chatouilleux de voir Pansy Parkinson jouer avec mes poignées d'amours et enfoncer son doigt crochu dans mes bourrelets. Nettement plus GENIAL de voir Draco Malfoy baisser d'un coup mon caleçon et s'étrangler de rire devant la taille de, hum. Nettement plus _rigolo_ de voir Théodore Nott sortir de nulle part trois bons mètres de cordes. Nettement plus confortable d'être ligoté par Blaise Zabini et lui, tel un vulgaire saucisson fumé, à ce pilonne.

Et n'oublions pas le clou du spectacle : la chaussette rouge.

Astoria Greengrass, qui se souciait apparemment du confort de mes zones Sud, a presque harcelé son petit-ami pour qu'il leur cède une de ses chaussettes – allez savoir pourquoi il ne portait pas de chaussures, d'ailleurs. Blaise Zabini a alors dégainé son portable pour immortaliser l'instant où elle me l'enfila précautionneusement, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Parallèlement, Pansy Parkinson semblait trouver ma coiffure un peu quelconque et s'est attelée à orner ma tête de deux petites couettes.

« Ca va reeeedonner de l'éclââât à tes yeux, Robert. » tenta-t-elle de m'expliquer en me pinçant la joue, totalement ivre.

« Je, hum, mon nom à moi c'est Ronald. » tentai-je de la corriger, d'une toute petite voix néanmoins car j'avais conscience que ma position n'était pas des plus avantageuse.

« Eh ben bonne soirée à toi, Romuald ! » s'esclaffa Draco en vidant sur moi l'intégralité de la bouteille de JD qu'il tenait à la main. « Fais – ou plutôt _faites_ de beaux rêves, toi et ton Playmobil microscopique. Tâche de bien prendre soin de ma chaussette. » ricana-t-il en secouant la bouteille vide au dessus de ma tête pour être bien sûr que je n'avais échappé à aucune goutte durant la douche.

Et ce fut dans un tourbillon de rires moqueurs que la bande s'éloigna.

Ligoté au poteau, presqu'à poil, deux couettes sur la tête, le corps tout entier collant et empestant l'alcool, je me surpris à méditer sur le sens de la vie en général. Sur le destin, la mort, la naissance. Et je me posais cette question pas si bête : et si j'étais né blond, est-ce que la chance aurait tourné en ma faveur ?

* * *

**[POV de Malfoy, Draco Malfoy.]**

.

Bon.

Gauche ou droite ?

J'évaluais rapidement le couloir où je me trouvais, luttant pour ne pas céder à la crise de nerfs.

Gauche ou droite, bon sang ? !

Où habitait ce débile de Draco Malfoy – un mec s'appelant aussi bizarrement ne pouvait être que profondément atteint – ? ! Et, d'ailleurs, où étais-je ? Etait-ce une sorte de prison où ils enfermaient les gens sur le toit, en caleçon, lorsqu'ils avaient fait trop de conneries ? Etait-ce pour ça que j'étais convoqué à ce fameux _CDPP_ par _Rogue_ au sujet de _Ronald_ – Dieu du Ciel, j'avais l'impression de parler japonais, LV2. Où alors était-ce un centre d'expérimentation où ils enfermaient les gens pour les avoir sous la main en cas de tests de nouveaux produits ? Etions-nous…étions-nous des cobayes ? Des rats de laboratoires ? _Des souris ? !_ Etait-ce pour cela que j'étais convoqué ? Par Rogue ? Etait-ce le nom du directeur cruel de ce laboratoire humain ? Peut-être avaient-ils fait des tests sur ce Ronald et que…oh mon Dieu…peut-être que ce Ronald en était _mort_ ! Et maintenant, ils cherchaient un nouveau corps, plus robuste, plus fort, sur lequel tester leurs productions maléfiques. Et ce nouveau corps, C'ETAIT MOI. Ce Rogue œuvrait dans la plus grande impunité au sein du _CDPP_, ce qui pouvait correspondre à…Comment Détruire et Pulvériser toutes Personnes ! Ou Centre de Démantèlement des Parties Pubiennes. Ou encore Contrôle et Destruction d'une bonne Partie de la Population. Ou également Cadavres Disloqués et Pendus par les Pieds. Ou aussi Club De Pyromanes Pathologiques. Ou bien Clémentines Dromadaires Paratonnerre Pingouins. Ou alors Chétifs Dinosaures Plumés comme des Pigeons. Ou même Chignon De Pharaon…

« Bon sang mais _qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici_ Draco ? ! » tonna une voix masculine qui me fit redescendre de mes élucubrations.

Un grand jeune homme brun aux yeux bleus me fixait comme si je venais de la quatrième dimension – ce qui n'était pas si faux, dans le fond. Je me grattai la nuque, gêné.

« Euh, ben, en fait, je… »

« Punaise mais on t'a cherché partout hier ! »

« Ah…oui… ? »

J'eus un petit rire nerveux en désignant la porte blindée menant au toit.

« Bah euh, j'étais…hum…j'étais là. »

Il fixa la porte quelques secondes puis baissa des yeux ahuris sur moi. Et il éclata de rire.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu foutais sur le toit ? ! »

« Ah euh…bah très bonne question. » marmonnais-je, assez vexé de voir ce parfait inconnu se fendre la poire à cause de moi.

« Ouais bref, trêve de plaisanterie. T'as Dent de Lapin aux trousses, là. Elle a toqué à la porte de la chambre pour venir te prendre, ce matin. Paraît que Weasley s'est plaint à Rogue à propos d'hier – une vraie fille, ce mec – et il t'a convoqué au CDPP. »

Congrégation de Dentistes Pervers et Psychopathes. J'en eu des frissons dans tout le corps.

« Mais t'inquiète, tout va bien se passer. De toute façon, ils ne peuvent pas te virer tes vieux nourrissent tellement de salaires dans cet établissement que la plus haute punition qu'ils pourraient t'administrer, ce sera de laver trois carreaux. Et encore. »

Tout en parlant, il se dirigea vers l'angle du couloir où ma sauveuse avait disparu, quelques minutes auparavant. Dans le doute, je le suivis. Après tout, peut-être allait-il me mener à mon habitation.

« Ils ont déjà convoqué Pansy et elle s'en est sortie sans trop d'égratignures. Rogue ne la…BON SANG DE BONSOIR MALFOY MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE TU FICHES EN CALEÇON ? ! ! » s'écria-t-il soudainement, me faisant sursauter.

Je baissais à nouveau les yeux sur mon seul vêtement.

« Je…hum…aucune idée. Encore. »

« Comment ça 'aucune idée' ? ! » s'étouffa Théodore, ahuri, tout en appuyant sur le bouton d'appel à l'ascenseur.

« C'est que…en fait, je me suis réveillé et…voilà…en caleçon…je suis. »

« En caleçon, tu es. » répéta-t-il, estomaqué, alors que les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvraient. « Demande à Yoda d'arrêter de me prendre pour un con, aussi. »

Deux filles sortirent de la cage d'ascenseur et me lancèrent un regard perçant, voir même assez aguicheur. Puis leurs yeux s'aventurèrent sur mon boxer et elles gloussèrent.

« Salut Draco ! » me saluèrent-elles en papillonnant des cils.

« Euh…salut… ? » bredouillai-je – étais-je sensé être ami avec elles ?

Rentrant à mon tour dans la cabine d'ascenseur, je croisai le regard de…de…enfin du mec, là, qui était adossé contre le miroir, près des boutons.

« Wow. Est-ce que je rêve où tu viens juste de bégayer 'euh…salut !' aux jumelles Patil tel un petit ado émoustillé en présence féminine ? » Il secoua la tête. « Qui êtes-vous et qu'avez-vous fait de Draco Malfoy ? »

Figure-toi, jeune padawan, que je me posais exactement la même question en ce moment même.

* * *

**[POV de la fille qui ne va pas tarder à se faire carboniser et embrocher sur place par Rogue si l'héritier Malfoy ne daigne pas pointer le bout de son nez dans les trente secondes qui suivent]**

.

Rogue faisait rouler ses longs ongles noirs crochus sur la table, rajoutant à mon stress.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas… Il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre. » lui assurai-je pour la…quinzième fois ?

« Il semblerait que vous et moi n'ayons pas la même définition du mot 'minute'. »

« Je…je l'ai appelé, je lui ai dit de venir. Normalement… »

« Normalement. » releva Rogue d'une voix cassante. « Dois-je vous rappeler qu'il s'agit là de Draco Malfoy, donc d'un cas sortant de la normalité ? Ne vous a-t-il pas effleuré qu'il fallait au moins l'escorter jusqu'ici pour ne pas qu'il trouve une échappatoire possible ? »

« Je…euh…non…je suis désolée. Mais il va arriver d'une minute à l'autre ! J'en suis persuadée ! »

« Une question : lorsque cette fameuse minute arrivera, serons-nous encore vivants pour y assister ? »

Apparemment oui car la porte s'ouvrit la seconde d'après sur Théodore Nott. Draco était juste derrière lui – convenablement habillé, Dieu merci.

« Excusez-le. » fit Théodore en poussant en quelques sortes Draco vers l'avant. « Mr Malfoy est…un peu tête en l'air depuis ce matin. »

Il fit une petite révérence puis s'empressa de s'éclipser de la salle avant même que Rogue ne puisse dire quelque chose, laissant son fidèle ami sur le seuil de la porte, l'air en effet un peu déconnecté.

« Je, hum, bonjour tout le monde… » bredouilla-t-il avec un sourire maladroit et je manquais d'avaler de travers ma salive.

Draco Malfoy dire bonjour ? Sourire ? Nous vivions forcément dans un monde parallèle. Ou alors était-ce sa tactique pour attendrir le Comité.

« Eh bien, hum, où dois-je m'asseoir…s'il vous plaît ? » demanda-t-il lentement en se passant la main sur la nuque, l'air assez largué.

« Trêve de plaisanterie, jeune Malfoy. Vous resterez debout le temps que votre cas soit jugé ! » s'exclama Rogue en le pointant du doigt.

Les yeux de Draco triplèrent de volume et il cligna des paupières, l'air de ne pas comprendre du tout ce qu'il se passait ni où il était. Je dus tout de même applaudir le talent de comédien son effet j'ignore-totalement-de-quoi-vous-parlez-et-je-suis-innocent était travaillé à merveille.

« Que l'on m'apporte le dossier. » déclama Rogue.

Je m'empressai de lui passer la pochette contenant le cas Malfoy. Rogue l'ouvrit théâtralement, se racla la gorge puis énuméra :

« Sont retenus contre vous les chefs d'accusations suivants depuis votre arrivée à POUDLARD :

• Consommation de substances illicites dans l'enceinte de l'établissement

• Triche à plusieurs reprises

• Insulte à deux de vos professeurs : vous avez, je cite, dit à Mr Chourave qu'il ressemblait à un « mouton tondu » et que « les animaux de la ferme ne sont pas censés donner de cours », à Mr…_cela vous fait rire, Mr Malfoy _? ! »

Draco avait effectivement un vague sourire mêlant incrédulité et hilarité. Il fit de son mieux pour le dissimuler lorsque Rogue le transperça du regard.

« Euh non, non, pas le moins du monde. »

« Vous avez plutôt intérêt, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Où en étais-je…gnagnagna…mouton…ah ! Oui.

• Vous avez également insulté Mme Trelawney en ces termes frisant l'insolence : « Vous êtes très en beauté, aujourd'hui ».

• Consommation d'alcool en plein cours

• Dépôt de fourmis rouges sur le siège de notre doyenne Mme McGonagall

• Déclenchement volontaire de l'alarme incendie de l'établissement à plusieurs reprises…

« Wow. »

Le regard de Rogue vrilla une nouvelle fois sur Draco. Ce-dernier avait l'air de tomber des nues au fur et à mesure que s'égrenait l'énoncé de son palmarès.

« Wow ? » répéta Rogue d'une voix lente et crispée, et je sus que le cas Malfoy était définitivement fichu. « Rêvais-je les yeux ouverts ou bien votre bouche a réellement laissé passer le mot 'Wow' ? »

Draco eut l'air d'hésiter à répondre puis se fendit d'un petit rire nerveux tout en se grattant la nuque.

« Je, hum, oui, enfin…ça fait tout de même beaucoup. Tout ça. » bredouilla-t-il comme jamais je n'avais vu un Malfoy dans toute sa dignité le faire.

« 'Tout ça' ? » répéta une nouvelle fois Rogue d'une voix qui laissait parfaitement entendre qu'il n'allait faire qu'une bouchée de lui. « C'est-à-dire, 'tout ça' ? »

« Ben…je sais pas…l'alarme incendie, les fourmis rouges, l'alcool…'fin, c'est une petit peu…beaucoup…tout ça. Hum. » termina-t-il d'une toute petite voix.

Cuit. Il était cuit. Au barbecue. C'était terminé. _Terminé_ pour lui.

« Vous voyez, jeune Malfoy, plus je vous observe, plus je me dis que l'intelligence a été votre seul défaut de fabrication. Si seulement Dame Nature avait eu l'obligeance de doter votre cervelle vide et pleine d'écho de trois, voire même quatre petits neurones, peut-être auriez-vous eu l'_intelligence _ d'y penser à deux fois avant d'exécuter ce qui cause à présent votre perte. Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre à blâmer que _vous_. Vous et vous seul. »

« M-moi ? » répéta bêtement Draco, en pointant son index contre sa poitrine. « Moi, Draco Malfoy ? »

« QUI D'AUTRE ? ! » craqua Rogue. « Draco, la rigolade est terminée. Dieu seul sait que j'ai passé maintes et maintes fois l'éponge sur vos agissements. J'ai fermé les yeux un nombre incalculable de fois sur vos écarts et je me rends à présent compte de mon erreur. J'aurais dû être inflexible dès le départ, dès la première faute. »

Il prit une grande inspiration, et secoua la tête.

« Ce que vous avez fait à Mr Weasley est inacceptable. Vous venez, Mr Malfoy, de dépasser la dernière limite. »

Il y avait un truc qui clochait. Deux trucs, même.

Tout d'abord, son mutisme. Il ne disait rien, absolument rien pour se défendre, chose inédite. Pire : il avait l'air amorphe. Ce qui nous amenait à la deuxième chose qui ne tournait pas rond : son air à côté de la plaque. Totalement à côté de la plaque. Il nageait en pleine soupe et, à moins qu'il n'ai suivi des cours spéciaux à Broadway, je doutais qu'il ne feigne cet air niais et totalement désaxé qui s'étalait sur sa figure à l'instant même.

Jamais, au grand jamais je ne l'avais vu aussi désarçonné.

« Nous ne nous étendrons pas sur le sujet, c'est déjà assez humiliant comme ça. Mr Weasley a exigé votre renvoi et j'avoue partager cet avis car, une fois encore, vous avez été trop loin, Mr Malfoy. Trop loin. »

Rien. Pas _une seule_ protestation. La bouche entrouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il avait l'air de ne rien capter à ce qu'il se passait en ce moment. Lui qui n'aurait pas hésité à accuser ses petits compagnons à sa place pour sauver sa place à POUDLARD, lui qui n'aurait pas hésité à corrompre Rogue, le voilà qui affichait la figure la plus abasourdie de l'histoire des expressions faciales.

Quelque chose ne tournait réellement pas rond.

« Comprenez-vous ce que je vous dis, Mr Malfoy ? » lui demanda alors Rogue qui avait apparemment notifié l'étrangeté de son manque de réaction.

Draco hocha alors la tête. En signe de négation.

« Vous ne comprenez pas ce que je vous dis ? »

Il hocha à nouveau la tête, blême.

« Est-ce que…puis-je sortir ? S'il vous plaît ? Je me sens un peu…mal. » bredouilla-t-il alors d'une voix blanche.

Rogue l'observa suspicieusement de bas en haut tandis que le visage du blond devenait petit à petit livide, puis il se tourna vers moi.

« Sortez avec lui une minute, le temps qu'il se remette les idées en place. Peut-être que son cerveau – si cerveau, il y a – a besoin d'un peu d'un peu d'air pour qu'il puisse assimiler d'une manière correcte la portée de ses actes. »

« Merci beaucoup. » nous remercia alors Draco avant de s'éclipser avant moi.

Nous en eûmes la mâchoire décrochée, dévissée, perforée et exposée en vitrine au musée du Louvres. _Draco Malfoy dire merci beaucoup _? ! !

Qui était-il et qu'avait-il fait de l'héritier le plus riche d'Angleterre ?

* * *

**[POV du condamné à mort]**

.

OK, temps mort.

J'arrête.

Je repose les armes.

Je les lustre, je les range dans leurs étuis, je les repose à leur place.

Ouh-ouh, là-haut ? Quelque soit l'endroit d'où je viens : REPRENEZ-MOI ! PARDON, PARDON POUR TOUTES MES FAUTES MAIS REPRENEZ-MOI !

Je ferai vos devoirs.

Je ferai la vaisselle.

Je laverai même le dessous de la cuvette des WC.

Mais pitié, PITIE. Re-pre-nez _moi_.

« Malfoy ? »

Je sursautai d'un seul coup, décollant mon front du mur du couloir. Celle que j'avais précédemment prise pour une divinité censée me sauver de mon errance sur le toit se tenait devant moi, m'observant d'un air soucieux.

« Je vais très certainement regretter de prononcer la phrase qui va suivre mais… est-ce que tout va bien ? » demanda-t-elle précautionneusement, se tenant à une certaine distance raisonnable de moi, comme craignant que je ne lui saute au cou.

Je me redressai tout en me massant le front puis pris une grande inspiration.

« Non. Tout ne va pas bien. Tout va très mal, même. » lâchai-je d'une traite.

Elle m'observa avec des yeux ronds, semblant dors et déjà regretter de m'avoir posé cette question. Puis ses paupières se plissèrent comme si elle m'avait percé à jour.

« Ne crois pas que ton petit jeu de dépressif va prendre sur moi. Tu ne me manipuleras pas, Malfoy. » siffla-t-elle.

_Quoi_ _? !_

Oh, laissez-moi deviner. Parce qu'en plus d'être un alcoolique fauteur de trouble aux penchants pour les blagues douteuses, Draco Malfoy était aussi un fin manipulateur ? Le pack complet du parfait petit enfoiré, TTC. Et il fallait bien évidemment que ça tombe sur moi.

Evidemment.

« Non, je ne suis pas dépressif et _non_ je ne te manipule pas. Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs, étant donné que je ne te connais même pas. »

La jeune fille ricana.

« C'est quoi le plan ? Mmh ? Nous prendre pour des parfaits idiots et plaider l'instabilité mentale pour qu'on puisse te gracier une nouvelle fois ? »

« Comment ça 'une nouvelle fois' ? »

« Ne joue pas au con, Malfoy. »

Ce fut la microscopique gouttelette d'eau qui fit déborder l'océan.

« Bon sang mais je ne suis PAS Malfoy ! Je ne l'ai jamais été ! Je ne sais même pas qui c'est, ce mec, bordel ! Je ne joue pas au con étant donné que je ne sais _même pas qui est la personne à qui j'emprunte ce corps_ ! » hurlai-je presque, à bout de nerfs. « J'ai atterri sur le foutu toit de ce bâtiment par magie et voilà qu'on m'annonce que je suis viré ! Je ne sais même pas de _quoi_ je suis viré ! Je ne sais même pas où aller ! Je ne sais même pas où, dans quelle ville, dans quel pays, dans quel continent je me trouve ! Je ne sais RIEN ! Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'un pigeon a failli faire ses besoins sur moi ce matin ! »

J'en fus presque essoufflé, une fois la tirade terminée. Je ressentis comme une sorte de soulagement me remplir au fur et à mesure, comme si dire ce que j'avais retenu durant tout le temps de mon procès avait été la plus bénéfique des expériences. Mon interlocutrice, quant à elle, avait les yeux aussi ronds qu'une soucoupe.

« Attends…répète tout ça depuis le début ? ! » me demanda-t-elle, totalement ahurie.

* * *

**Merci à mon PC. Merci à mon clavier. Merci à Melyssa.**

**Et merci à vous qui allez, j'en suis sûre, me laisser une petite review ;)**

**Xo,**

**IACB.**

**PS : "Le Contrat", chapitre 9, est à 95% écrit.**

**PS 1 : Sorryyyy mais je ne répond pas aux reviews anonymes ou enregistrées pour ce chapitre tout simplement parce que...allez, je n'ai pas la force de mentir : on est vendredi et je suis extrêmement fa-ti-guée. Et fai-né-ante. Mais merci beaucoup en tout cas et prochain chapitre, promis, je le ferais. **


End file.
